


a work wherein hina and aya go to the park and nothing untoward happens

by LuarRosa, MelonBunny



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuarRosa/pseuds/LuarRosa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBunny/pseuds/MelonBunny
Summary: "Hina Hikawa and Aya Maruyama were walking around the park on a quiet summer’s afternoon."A collaboration by two friends.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Maruyama Aya
Kudos: 10





	a work wherein hina and aya go to the park and nothing untoward happens

**Author's Note:**

> This is an inside joke/shitpost I don't know what else to tell you
> 
> Green = MelonBunny  
> Purple = LuarRosa

Hina Hikawa and Aya Maruyama were walking around the park on a quiet summer’s afternoon.

“Aya-chan, are you gay?” said Hina, her arms behind her head.

“A-Ah-” The question caught her so off guard that she stopped dead. “Hina-chan?? What?”

“Oh, you know,” she continues, vaguely gesturing, “kissing girls and stuff. Do you do that?”

Aya blinked. “Um… I mean, it’s not like I do that…” She presses a hand to her face pensively. Kissing girls? Why would Hina ask her about something like that?

“Of course not, right? I don’t know why I thought you would kiss people. Anyway, wanna play videogames?”

Aya had absolutely no idea what she just said. She felt insulted, somehow. “What do you mean I don’t kiss people? I can kiss people!!”

She could absolutely not kiss people, but this seemed like something she shouldn’t bring up.

“So you haven’t?”

“A-Ah, I mean…” Her face was heating up. “Oh, be quiet!”

“You didn’t answer my question,” she says, bringing up to her face her phone and Aya’s. “We should play BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! Together!”

“Bang… Dream? Didn’t Kasumi-chan write a song called that once before?” Aya took the phone Hina was holding out to her. “Thank you- wait, when did you get my ph-”

“Look, Aya-chan!” She showed her the previously mentioned game without explanation. “It’s you in a cool outfit!”

“Huh?” Aya squinted at it. “Oh, jeez, did I really look like that then?” She tugged at her current dress a little sadly.

“Yeah, you looked like updog!” she giggled.

“Wait, but what does look mean?” Aya asked confusedly.

“It’s…” Hina did not know how to answer. She was bamboozled. A joke, ruined. A teenager, dumbfounded. “It’s. Just ask what’s updog!”

A smile crossed Aya’s face. “I don’t know, dog, what’s up with you?”

Hina is hit with that response so unexpectedly, she falls to the ground as if pushed away. She is knocked out by the fall.

Aya reacts instantly, running to try and catch her and failing miserably. “H-Hina-chan?? Hina-chan, I’m so sorry!!”

The screen fades to black on this tearful scene. In the darkness, you can see faintly in the distance a small head of teal hair.  It turns to show a girl, a fact you already knew before. She speaks , her voice echoing in the void:

“Hey, guys. Hikawa Hina here.”


End file.
